


L'Etrange Noël de Ron Weasley

by Mistyw0lf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyw0lf/pseuds/Mistyw0lf
Summary: Durant la chasse aux horcruxes, Ron se sépare d'Hermione et Harry. Il est empli de doute, de regrets, de rancoeur. Mais il n'est peut-être pas si seul. Il reçoit la visite de trois esprits de Noël, le passé, le présent et le futur. Le trio n'est plus le trio sans Ron. Et s'il ne peut pas comprendre à quel point on a besoin de lui, il pourrait perdre bien davantage que ses amis.« -Qui... qui est là ?-Rhoooo, je rate toujours mes foutus entrées!, bougonna une voix de basse si grave qu'elle semblait vibrer dans l'air.-Qui est là ?!-Non non, personne! Pas encore! Retourne te coucher d'accord? Va au lit j'arrive!Non mais qui obéirait à un ordre pareil venant d'une voix d'homme dans sa penderie? »





	L'Etrange Noël de Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possèdes rien, l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter sans aucun intérêt lucratif. Cette histoire est aussi librement inspirée du conte Un Chant de Noël, de Charles Dickens, et suit le même déroulement vous l'aurez compris.

Le conte de Noël que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui parle d'un jeune garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et pétaradant qui ne pensait plus que du mal de lui-même et des autres. Il était en colère, empli de ressentiment. Il se nommait Ron Weasley, et c'était aussi un sorcier. Ron avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même ou non il se languissait des plus fidèles de ses amis. Bataillant depuis des années contre un seigneur noir immortel que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, il avait fini par renoncer, persuadé que la victoire était impossible. Et, ce qui était pire encore que cela, Ron en avait oublié jusqu'à l'essence même de Noël. Même la chute des premiers flocons ne suffit pas à ranimer dans son cœur l'espoir dont il avait tant besoin. Heureusement, la fête approchant à grands pas, Ron devait apprendre que l'espoir n'est jamais tout à fait perdu.

Au moment où nous le rejoignons, s'il n'était pas dans son meilleur jour – ni même sa meilleure année – Ron s'adonnait toutefois sans faiblir à son activité favorite: courir pour sauver sa vie.

Il tourna à l'angle au moment même où un sortilège explosait à l'endroit où il se tenait une fraction de seconde plus tôt et faillit s'étaler dans la neige. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La panique saturait jusqu'au dernier recoin de son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du moindre sort.

-RAFLEZ-LE !, mugit une voix rauque entre deux éclats de rire hystériques. RAFLEZ-LE AHAHAHA!

Raflez-le. Ces crétins n'avaient vraiment aucune imagination. Ron n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils le poursuivait, il n'avait déjà plus la force de courir au moment où ils l'avait trouvé. Un autre éclair de lumière siffla près de son oreille avant d'aller changer un lampadaire en une nuée de mygales et Ron bifurqua avec un cri d'horreur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours des araignées?! Les rues étaient vides à cette heure, les Rafleurs ne craignaient pas d'être vus.

Heureusement, il connaissait cette ville mieux qu'eux. Un endroit sûr – croyait-il – où il pourrait se reposer et penser à la suite. Ou plutôt, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne pas y penser. C'était dans les alentours que vivait son frère Bill, ils étaient parfois venus ici lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Et désormais, les rues où Ron jouait à se courir après avec ses frères en riant aux éclats étaient parcourues par les mêmes monstres qu'on trouvait partout ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression que le monde était en cendres.

Dissimulé parmi les ordures d'une ruelle sombre, il finit par semer ses poursuivants avant de se laisser tomber dans la neige, épuisé. Complètement épuisé. Il rasait les murs depuis des jours entiers. Depuis la dispute qui avait tout fait basculer, depuis qu'il s'était séparé d'Harry et d'Hermione il cherchait à atteindre Tinworth. Le jeune homme avait eu tout simplement trop honte pour retourner chez ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de son père qui prônait tant la loyauté à ses amis, et surtout, surtout pas celui de sa mère qui aimait tant Harry. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Bill non plus, mais Bill ne posait pas de questions.

Le rouquin poussa un grognement tout bas, tremblant, en soufflant sur ses mains. Il avait tellement froid! Sans trop y croire, il sortit le Déluminateur. Voilà, ça, il aurait dû y penser bien avant. Il aurait dû éteindre les lumières sur son passage pour laisser ses poursuivants dans le noir et parvenir à les semer, ça aurait été malin. Mais Ron Weasley n'avait pas ce genre d'idées épiques. Il captura la lumière d'un lampadaire non loin. La lumière à l'intérieur du petit briquet que lui avait légué Dumbledore lui tiendrait peut-être chaud s'il pouvait le serrer assez fort dans ses paumes gelées.

Il avait presque cru arriver à la Chaumière aux Coquillages sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repérer par cette bande de Rafleurs. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si Hermione avait été là.

Ron chassa aussitôt cette pensée. Il en avait assez. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il était parti. Oui, si Hermione avait été là elle aurait su le tirer d'affaire. Si Harry l'avait été, aussi. Quand s'était-on déjà dit « si seulement Ron Weasley avait été là »? Ils avaient tant combattus ensemble, vécus tant de choses, ils lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. Et chaque année avait été un peu pire que la précédente, jusqu'à ce que leurs ennuis, jusqu'à ce que cette façon de vivre devienne tout simplement insupportable. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se mettre en tête d'écumer le monde tout entier à la recherche d'objets dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'apparence, dans l'espoir de détruire un être immortel. C'était de la folie. C'était du désespoir, ce genre de désespoir qu'on se permets quand on a trop souvent accompli des miracles. Mais traquer monstres et sorciers à Poudlard était une chose, fouiller le pays en était une autre. Oh, aussitôt loin de ce foutu médaillon qu'il avait gardé autour du cou pendant des jours, Ron avait entrevu à nouveau un éclat de lumière et comprit qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance. Harry et Hermione avaient peut-être une chance. Lui, y avait-il eu même une fois où il avait su faire la différence quand tout semblait perdu et que seule la mort s'annonçait devant eux? Une seule fois, en première année, la fameuse partie d'échec. C'est tout. Et pendant que leur trio traquait les horcruxes, les parents de Ron, ses frères et sœurs, étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être avec eux. Mais c'était sans doute là qu'était sa place, bien plus qu'avec Herm...

_Ron_ , murmura quelque-chose en lui.

Ron bondit, stupéfait.

_Ron_.

C'était...

C'était la voix d'Hermione. Comme un doux murmure. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe, Ron leva le Déluminateur devant ses yeux.

_Ron!_

Pas exactement sa voix. Sa présence. Comme si elle s'était tenue à l'autre bout d'un fil, et qu'en tirant sur ce fil, en pensant à elle, il était capable de la deviner à l'autre extrémité. C'était presque comme être avec elle à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, Ron jeta l'appareil comme s'il lui brûlait les mains et le regarda ricocher contre le mur avec effroi. Il le recouvrit d'un peu de neige d'un coup de pied rageur. Il ne voulait même pas savoir. Qu'importe ce que c'était. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir sur rien, il était fatigué. S'éloigner de tout ça avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise cette année, la plus intelligente. C'était son grand geste, son moment, celui où il devenait assez mature pour comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas et qu'il rendrait service à tout le monde en cessant de s'accrocher à Harry. Et à Hermione.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Il avait suivi et au final il avait ralenti les autres. Evidemment qu'il regrettait d'être parti, il l'avait regretté à l'instant même où il avait transplané. Ca ne voulait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise décision, parfois la voie la plus raisonnable est aussi la plus douloureuse. Le plus souvent, en fait. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais prise, tout simplement.

Soudain, il s'aperçut que le Déluminateur n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser oublier. A présent il brillait si fort qu'il faisait fondre la neige tout autour de lui, peut-être même assez pour attirer l'attention. Ron tendait la main pour faire quelque-chose, l'éteindre, n'importe-quoi, quand tout à coup il recula avec un cri de terreur. _Quelque-chose émergeait du briquet._ Une forme de plus en plus nette qui s'en échappa d'abord comme de la brume avant de prendre lentement une forme de plus en plus précise, celle d'un homme. Ses contours s'épaissirrent, un visage émergea de sa face lisse, sa silhouette se para de vêtements en loques et tout aussi translucides que l'ectoplasme. C'était bien un homme, flottant au-dessus du Déluminateur, en guenilles et ployant sous le poids de lourdes chaînes qui lui entravait les poignets, les chevilles, la taille, le cou. Il ne pouvait même pas tout à fait redresser la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de chaînes qu'on aurait fait porter à un prisonnier. Celles là paraissaient si lourdes que si la créature n'avait pas été faite de brume elle aurait sans doute été parfaitement incapable de se mouvoir.

Mais Ron ne prêta attention aux chaînes qu'un instant. Parce que juste après il reconnu le visage tremblotant esquissé dans le brouillard, qui peinait à se lever vers lui. Un visage qu'il n'avait, finalement, réellement vu qu'une fois, et que pourtant il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

C'était Peter Pettigrow.

Terrorisé, Ron dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort sans même savoir duquel il s'agissait puis un autre, en hurlant bientôt des maléfices d'une voix tremblante tandis qu'il reculait dans la neige avec son autre main. Pettigrow se contenta de le dévisager de ses petits yeux humides d'une blancheur laiteuse, comme avec une profonde pitié.

_-Tu perds ton temps, Ronald. Je me suis déjà infligé à moi-même tout ce qu'on peut endurer. Il n'y a plus rien en moi à faire souffrir._

-C'est impossible. Vous n'êtes... vous... vous êtes?...

_-Mort? Oh non, Ronald je ne suis pas encore mort, pas ici. Mais je viens d'ailleurs, de plus loin. Je erre comme tu errera toi-même au réveillon, je voyage comme seul les souvenirs savent voyager. Et là-bas dans l'avenir je suis mort en lâche, mort comme toi tu vas mourir._

Comme à peu près tout le monde Ron avait déjà vu des fantômes, mais il n'avait jamais contemplé celui de quelqu'un qu'il aurait connu de son vivant. Pour la première fois le concept devenait concret dans toute son horreur, il devenait concret comme quelque-chose qui pourrait lui arriver à lui, qui pouvait arriver à n'importe-qui. Et c'était peut-être ça plus encore même que le fait de se trouver face à Peter qui emplissait le rouquin d'épouvante.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'esprit quand celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

-N'avancez pas. N'avancez pas!!!

_-Je ne suis pas ici pour te nuire, mon garçon._

La voix nassillarde de Peter n'était pas celle que Ron avait connu. Pas vraiment. Elle avait perdue cette ferveur anxieuse, cette prostration misérable qui le caractérisait. Désormais il avait juste l'air... fatigué. Brisé et incroyablement fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi choisir de me hanter moi ?!

_-Je suis venu pour te prévenir tant qu'il est peut-être encore temps. Tu as commis peu d'erreurs, Ron, bien moins que je ne l'ai fais. Pourtant, cette année, tu as finalement pris le pire des chemins, celui qui mène un jour un garçon comme toi à devenir un homme comme moi. Tu as trahi tes amis._

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec une ordure comme toi.

_-Vraiment? Moi aussi, je me suis détourné de mes amis au moment décisif. J'ai fais tous les mauvais choix possibles, tous les plus méprisables, comme tu as fini par le faire. Tu as abandonné Harry et Hermione._

-Ca n'avait rien à voir!Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas cruel et répugnant comme toi!!!

C'était vrai, et n'importe-qui aurait pu en attester. La colère et la consternation redonnèrent un peu de courage au jeune Weasley. Pourtant, les mots de Pettigrow continuaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

_« Moi aussi, je me suis détourné de mes amis au moment décisif »_

_-Et ce qui est pire que tout,_ poursuivi doucement Peter comme s'il ne l'entendait même pas _, tu t'es abandonné toi-même. Tu as abandonné la loyauté qui faisait ce que tu étais plus que tout autre chose. Que va-il rester en toi si tu te départis de tout ça, Ron?_

Il écarta les bras comme pour laisser le Weasley contempler ce qu'il était lui-même. Une créature dont il ne restait rien, à peine un vestige, si peu de substance qu'on pouvait voir à travers. Ron secoua frénétiquement la tête. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Rien du tout, c'était pourtant évident. Il n'y avait pas plus différent que Peter Pettigrow et lui.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Je suis parti parce que je n'avais aucunes raisons de rester, d'accord? Je ne faisais que les ralentir. Rien de ce qu'ont faisaient ne fonctionnait, c'était de la folie. Et moi, je ne servais absolument à rien. Ils seront bien mieux sans moi.

_-Crois-tu?_

-Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre importance !, hurla presque Ron. Pour personne!

Il savait bien qu'il répétait les idées que le médaillon, l'horcruxe qu'il avait porté autour du cou pendant des jours, avait agitées en lui. Mais est-ce qu'elles étaient fausses pour autant? Il ne lui avait rien mit dans la tête, il n'avait fait que faire ressortir ce qui s'y trouvait déjà. Oui, Hermione préférait Harry de toute évidence. Oui, sa mère aurait préféré une fille, et préférait encore plus Harry. Oui, il n'avait jamais su rien faire d'autre que suivre sans jamais vraiment faire la différence. Il n'avait toujours été que l'homme de trop, celui qu'on aime avoir à ses côtés mais dont on n'aura jamais besoin. Il n'était personne. Et il en avait assez de s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un de spécial comme si essayer suffisamment fort, ou suffisamment longtemps, pouvait changer sa nature profonde. La preuve, est-ce qu'il n'était pas parti, comme l'aurait fait n'importe-quelle personne ordinaire, lâche et terre à terre? Les héros restaient, les héros se battaient. Ron avait lutté contre sa véritable nature, mais au bout du compte, au moment où cela avait été le plus important, un de ces quelques instants dans une vie où on montre qui on est vraiment, il était bel et bien parti.

La suite prit une tournure plus délirante que tout ce à quoi Ron aurait pu s'attendre :

_-La veille de Noël, tu recevra toute la nuit durant la visite de trois esprits._

-.......non mais tu te fous de ma gueule?!

Le fantôme pointa sur lui en tremblant sous l'effort une main lourdement menottée, à laquelle il manquait soudainement à nouveau un doigt.

_-Puisque tu te prétends mille fois plus vertueux que moi, tu auras aussi mille fois moins de chances de comprendre et surmonter tes erreurs. Tu n'auras qu'une seule nuit. Ils viendront te prendre, l'un après l'autre, pour tenter de te guider hors de ta misère, et il n'y aura nul endroit en ce monde où ils ne sauront te trouver. Pas plus que tu ne saurais échapper au châtiment qui s'ensuivra si tu manque de leur prêter l'oreille._

-Est-ce qu'on donne des cours de prose en enfer?!

_-L'esprit des Noëls passés, l'esprit des Noëls présents, l'esprit des Noëls à venir. Comprends tes erreurs, Ronald. Ou tu finira exactement tel que moi, condamné dans l'au-delà comme je le suis à porter des chaînes forgées de ton propre égoïsme et de ton manque d'amour-propre._

Ron, cette nuit-là, se haïssait pour bien des choses et de bien des façons. Mais voir Peter Pettigrow flotter sous ses yeux en soutenant qu'ils auraient pu avoir quoi que ce soit en commun était pire que tout ce que le médaillon aurait jamais pu lui murmurer. Alors, avec une fureur qu'il contenait en lui depuis des jours sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui-même sur qui l'exprimer, il poussa un hurlement de rage et de sa baguette jaillit le sortilège le plus puissant de sa connaissance. L'éclair indigo traversa Pettigrow comme s'il n'était même pas là et explosa contre le mur de la maison d'en face.

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !

_-Pas encore, Ron. Pas encore._

Ce n'est qu'au moment où le fantôme disparu dans un éclat de lumière bien trop voyant que Ron prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Les cris. La lumière. L'explosion. Quelques secondes plus tard ses pires craintes se confirmèrent.

-Le v'là !!!, beugla une voix qui résonna dans les ruelles. Le v'là qui se croit à l'abri!

-Chope-le, arrête de causer et chope ce petit enfoiré!

Ron dérapa dans la neige en tentant de se relever et se précipita à l'autre bout de la ruelle avant d'y voir surgir l'un de ses poursuivants, haletant. Un homme dépenaillé, vêtu d'un assortiment hétéroclite de vêtements en loques. Avec un grand sourire édenté le Rafleur lui jeta un sort que Ron para d'extrême justesse, puis un autre. Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour incanter quelque-chose, se trouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son et fit volte-face pour s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'un deuxième Rafleur se joignit au premier. Un éclair rouge s'écrasa entre ses pieds.

L'espace d'un instant il faillit faire demi-tour. Le Déluminateur. Le briquet dont s'échappait la présence d'Hermione, il l'avait laissé derrière-lui, dans la neige!

Hé bien tant mieux. Qu'ils le garde. Avec un peu de chance Peter leur offrirait son grand tour de la mauvaise conscience, ils en avaient sans nul doute bien plus besoin que lui. Il y avait renoncé mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière pour aperçevoir l'un de ses adversaires se pencher pour ramasser l'objet – les Rafleurs ramassaient tout ce qui brille – tandis que les autres continuaient de lui courir après. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Ron détala avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et du désespoir, ça, il en avait à revendre.

Du 23 au 24 décembre, Ron dormit dans la rue et découvrit en tremblant que sa colère aussi bouillante soit-elle ne lui tiendrait pas chaud la nuit. Il ne connaissait pas de sorts pour se protéger de la neige qui tombait drue et fondait impitoyablement sur sa nuque avant de se glisser dans ses vêtements, c'était Hermione qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses. Après des heures à guetter des spectres qui ne venaient pas, il finit par renoncer à fermer l'oeil un peu après le lever du soleil et ne cessa peut-être pas de courir avant la Chaumière Aux Coquillages, maudissant les précautions de sa famille qui empêchaient de transplaner dans les environs de la maison. A un moment ou un autre il sema ses poursuivants, et finalement le soir suivant sa quête s'acheva enfin. Voilà. Fin de l'aventure, on rentre à la maison, il faudrait bien tout oublier maintenant. Il avait définitivement tout raté. Il lui semblait mettre un terme à quelque-chose de plus profond encore, comme s'il était parti le jour de ses onze ans quand il était monté dans ce train et avait rencontré Harry, et qu'il revenait de quelque-chose qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis. Mais lorsqu'il frappa lourdement à la porte de son frère il se surprit à tambouriner dessus comme si c'était une question de secondes, comme si les Rafleurs étaient toujours juste derrière-lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Bill ouvrit qu'il comprit peut-être pourquoi. C'était par sa honte et sa culpabilité que Ron était pourchassé. Et si on ne le laissait pas entrer tout de suite il avait peur d'être incapable de rester et de tourner les talons avant de devoir affronter le regard de son aîné.

Ron s'engouffra précipitamment dans la chaumière avant que Bill n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais il s'effondra dans le hall d'entrée, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps. Fleur, la femme de Bill, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits lorsqu'alertée par le vacarme elle le trouva là, affalé contre le mur.

Ron ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois lorsqu'il leur expliqua tout, d'un ton neutre. Comment il était parti. Comment il avait faillit se faire attraper. Il ne parla pas du Déluminateur, ni du fantôme. Non pas qu'il craignait de passer pour un fou, il était un sorcier, mais qui voudrait répéter que Peter Pettigrow s'était donné le droit de le juger? Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le couple resta silencieux. Après avoir fuit pendant si longtemps, aussitôt enveloppé dans la chaleur bienfaisante de la maison qu'il ne méritait pas il sembla à Ron plonger dans une sorte de transe. Il n'entendit pas vraiment la suite, tout juste comprit-il que Fleur allait lui trouver des affaires et préparer le dîner. Il ne sentit même pas Bill l'aider à se relever tandis qu'il proposait de le conduire à sa chambre.

-J'aurais pu te prévenir si tu m'avais envoyé un hibou. Cette bande de Rafleur rôde dans le coin depuis des mois, ils ont installés leur quartier général dans une vieille boucherie abandonnée en ville. Ce ne sont pas les plus efficaces, mais...

-Ouais, peu-importe...

Ce n'est qu'une fois là-haut, à moitié soutenu par son frère – il faut croire que Ron avait toujours besoin d'être soutenu par quelqu'un – que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Tu les as vraiment laissés?, finit par lâcher Bill.

Ron se dégagea, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Epargne-moi ça, d'accord?

Le regard de son frère était indéchiffrable. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait en colère.

-Tu es presque un homme. Allez, c'est la guerre, on peut peut-être même dire que t'en es un. Tu fais ce que tu estimes devoir faire.

-Tout le monde déteste quand tu fais ça. Dis juste ce que tu as à dire.

-Rien. Je ne te reconnais pas, c'est tout.

-Je peux rester ici, oui ou non?!

-Tu es mon petit-frère. Tu serais encore le bienvenu ici même si tous les Rafleurs de la ville avaient cherchés à entrer dans ton sillage. J'espère qu'Harry et Hermione peuvent encore compter sur quelque-chose comme ça, surtout à la veille de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce que Noël vient faire là-dedans?

-Ca n'a jamais été aussi important, au contraire! Noël porte tout ce dont tu devrais te rappeler en ce moment, et c'est parce que c'est la guerre et tout le reste qu'on ne devrait surtout pas oublier de le fêter. Noël est fait pour être avec ceux qu'on aime. On a peut-être de la chance que tu atterrisses ici aujourd'hui, peut-être que c'est l'occasion pour toi de réaliser...

-De réaliser quoi, Bill? Tu veux me dire que j'ai eu tord, que je suis un lâche?

Il essayait de ne pas crier, de ne pas être si sec. Il ne s'était jamais entendu parler comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'écouter quiconque le juger maintenant, sinon il serait allé chez leurs parents.

-Je voudrais juste que tu me dises que tu sera en bas demain avec nous pour fêter Noël. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que Fleur et moi, que je n'aurais aucun de mes frères et sœurs à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, et pourtant tu es là. Même si tu l'es parce que tu as... reculé. Ca me rends heureux de t'avoir, c'est une chance de...

Ron lui claqua la porte au nez, les oreilles bourdonnantes, et jeta son sac sur son lit sans pouvoir réprimer un hurlement. De rage, de désespoir, il ne savait pas.

Reculé. Il avait reculé.

Bill parlait comme si lui, Ron, avait pu changer quoi que ce soit au sort de ses amis. Comme s'il les avaient laissés sans protection. C'était lui qui avait besoin de leur protection, depuis le début!

Rien à foutre de Noël! Rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit. Comment une chose pareille aurait encore pu avoir de l'importance dans un moment comme celui-ci? Il s'effondra sur le matelas sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou prendre une douche, et sans pleurer. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait encore su comment faire pour pleurer, ou s'il avait vraiment une raison de le faire. Paumé. Il était complètement paumé. Cependant, malgré son épuisement, il ne s'endormit pas. Il craignait la malédiction de Pettigrow. Car c'était bien cela, pas vrai? Une malédiction.

_Je erre comme tu errera la nuit du réveillon._

_La veille de Noël, tu reçevra toute la nuit durant la visite de trois esprits._

On y était. La veille de Noël. Est-ce que c'était possible? Est-ce que ça existait, même dans le monde de la magie, des fantômes de Noël qui se donnaient le droit d'harceler les vivants et de les blâmer pour des erreurs imaginaires? Ron n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il était simplement incapable de protéger quiconque. Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce n'était que des fantômes. Si ça avait la moindre chance d'être réel, si vraiment on venait lui parler, il connaissait quelques sorts pour repousser les fantômes. Des sorts ménagers très simples.

Finalement incapable de garder un œil ouvert plus longtemps après deux jours à courir Ron s'endormit enfin.

Il n'aurait su dire si des heures ou quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, en sueur. Le Weasley n'eut pas longtemps à se demander ce qui l'avait réveillé. De l'autre côté du rideau de son grand lit à baldaquin, une lueur s'était animée. Une lueur inimitable, semblable à celle du Déluminateur qu'il avait pourtant abandonné.

Ron recula au fond de son lit, tremblant. Non. Non, ce n'était que la lumière de la lune qui s'écoulait à flots par la fenêtre. Il allait s'en assurer et...

C'est alors qu'au moment même où il tendait la main pour écarter le rideau, une autre apparue de l'autre côté, un doigt après l'autre, prête à l'ouvrir. Une main plus petite que celle de Pettigrow, translucide et fantomatique, qui brillait dans la semi-obscurité.


End file.
